1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a modular security fence and particularly, to a plurality of interconnectable fence panels, each fabricated of weather proof recyclable materials.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,656 issued Aug. 26, 1924 to William Murphy discloses an improvement in the construction of insulated walls. The walls consist of interlocking planks, each plank having inner and outer casing walls to provided inner and outer air spaces in the wall construction. A mating tongue and groove arrangement is provided along each of the longitudinal edges. The walls are configured to provide a weather proof structure. The planks may be of any size.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,600 issued Mar. 17, 1959 to Claude C. Slate describes a fence constructed of a plurality of sections, each section including a center wall and a lower pointed end. The lower pointed end is adapted to be driven into a supporting surface, namely the ground, so as to permit a small projecting flange or tab to rest against the top of the supporting surface. Each section is provided with mating congruent ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,714 issued Dec. 20, 1977 to Robert E. Kirkwood discloses a fence formed from prefabricated sections that readily fit together. The fence includes vertical member, each fitted with clips to fasten to horizontal spacers, a pair of horizontal spacers of a U-shaped section and a pair of horizontal spacers of an H-shaped section, together with flat panels that fit into the recesses of the U-shaped and H-shaped spacers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,753 issued Jun. 5, 1990 to Alvin E. Alvyn describes a molded edge connecting apparatus suitable for use as a fencing. The structure of the apparatus is substantially coplanar having molded connecting fingers disposed along the elongated edges.
Additional patents which may be deemed of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,000 issued Nov. 11, 1982 to Cosmo N. Tisbo et al. and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,571 issued Jul. 18, 1978 to Lewis R. Herbert.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.